Flowers of Red
by Aamir Arya
Summary: Fanfiction involving an OC and Hisoka. Going through the bits and parts of the Hunter x Hunter timeline. The main character is Akuro, this mysterious character has many secrets that even Hisoka will fall victim to as the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Flowers of Red

Chapter One

Heaven's Arena is a tower that reaches beyond the sun, casting a shadow upon those not able to conqueror it. It is the place where warriors can seek fame and glory, and win the prestige above all others. The building stands over 3,000 feet tall and has a total of 251 floors where competitors fight one against the other to advance to the different floors. Even entering the building, one can hear the low mummer of bids and personal favorites. A cloaked figure stands before the viewing screens, people shuffle around the figure, in the background one can overhear a conversation:

"Did you hear about Hisoka?" Spoke a man.

"Yeah, he made it to Floor 200!" His friend responded.

"Hisoka is so awesome, but he can be very intimidating." Added another.

"I agree, he walked by me once getting ready for his next fight, sent chills down my spine." Their chatter faded as the group walked away. The cloaked figure turns to move and bumped into another spectator, the man was large enough to engulf the cloaked figure. The man grimaced at the individual, he could faintly see underneath this person's hood: a face shield clasped across the face and short brown hair that allowed for the slight glimmer of emerald eyes to show through. Finally the man spoke,

"You should be more careful, another person might have hurt you for your rudeness."

"My apologizes…would you be so kind and tell me where I can register at?" Came an electronic voice.

"Someone as small as you?" He busted out in laughter, "Take my advice kid, go play somewhere else. But if you really want to try your luck, the registration booth is over there!" He pointed off into the distance and then walked away laughing. The cloak person glanced across the hall and saw to where the man had pointed. There, slightly in the distance, was the registration booth.

After waiting for a few minutes, the he was at the front of the line. The attendant smiled and politely asked his name. Taken aback, he stared at the attendant confused. The attendant explained that a name was necessary in order to have the forms and waivers validated. The green-eyed man pondered for a moment and gave the name "Akuro". The attendant smile and pass Akuro the forms to fill out,

"Once the forms are filled out, please returned them here and we'll schedule your first fight. If you do well, you will promoted to a floor equal to your skill. Otherwise you could be eliminated and start all over, or demoted floors. If you have any other questions please just ask." The attendant smiled.

"I understand." Came the electronic voice. Shortly after, Akuro returned the forms and awaited his first fight. Before too long, the referee called his number. The first opponent was a sumo wrestler by the name Satsuro, but the only leverage this person had was his size. Akuro easily side-step his opponent and knocked him from the ring, promoting Akuro to the 50th Floor. The next few floors were just as easy, with little to no effort, he progressed higher up the tower. It wasn't long until he reached the 200th Floor. Upon reaching this level, Akuro was informed that from this point forward it he would be fighting for honor and not prize money. He accepted the new terms, but noticed that the new opponents were different. Their aura was different, more dense, more intense. The energy seemed to seep across the floor, nipping at his heels like a small dog. He didn't feel threaten by this, it was mostly annoying.

Akuro scheduled his fights sporadically with no rhyme or reason, he couldn't help but want to make the experience last at Heaven's Area. The first few fights garnered to particular following, but he did gather the attention of a few veterans. Sadaso and his gang kept their eyes on the newcomer; Akuro met their gaze in the dimly lit corridor. As he was preoccupied, there came dense dark aura…a sort of bloodlust, creeping through the air. A tingling skulked deep into his body as if to take his breath away, his heart seized and his vision darkened. Akuro quickly turned to where the bloodlust was coming from; however no person was standing there. He spun around to where the other fighters were standing, but alas they were gone as well.

A cold, thick sweat dripped down his face. He has never felt something so intense before, the energy so engulfing of his own soul. Though no one could tell by looking at him, but he bared a smile from under his face guard. He did not know where the bloodlust came from, but he was eager to find out.

Chapter Two

A few months have passed now, each opponent was able to use Nen. Nen is a manipulation of the energy that runs through our bodies. Each individual uses Nen in their own way: as an enhancement, by manipulation, transmutation, conjuring, or emitting. Akuro has fought Sadabo, Gido, and Riehlvelt and has yet to use any Nen. All three were skilled Nen users, minimally in his mind. Tomorrow he will face Kastro, which promises to be more exciting.

The morning comes and the sun waxes to afternoon…Kastro takes the stage, the roar of the crowd causing the air is thick with excitement. Akuro makes his way down the pathway to the arena, his cloak slightly fluttering behind him. The announcer introduces both fighters and commences the fight.

"I'm sure you're a worthy opponent, please don't be upset if I end this quickly." Spoke Kastro in a noble voice.

"I am not as easy as you think I am, I'm afraid." Akuro's voice came across, electronic.

"I take your face shield acts as a voice module, to disguise your voice perhaps?"

"It's of no concern to your's…"

Before Akuro could utter another word, Kastro seemed to disappear from view. Before he could be relocated, Akuro was knocked across the ring. When he settled on the floor, his eyes shown with shock and puzzlement. He sits up, slightly daze from the hit…slightly annoyed. Kastro appears before him.

Announcer: "Clean hit! 2 points!"

"You're out of your league, from what I've gathered, you can't used Nen at all. Since you're up to 4 wins now, I would almost think it a fluke or would you have me think that?"

"How observant of you, but there's no need to use more strength than necessary, no?"

"Do you attend to win this fight without Nen? That's presumptuous of you."

Akuro swiftly hopped to his feet, the hood of his cloak falling back. The audience could clearly see his emerald eyes. The females automatically took a liking to him, dark brown hair, cut short but the undercoat in the back was left long on either side. Kastro once again faded from view and reappeared behind Akuro,

"It feels as if we're meeting again for the first time…" Spoke Kastro as he kicked Akuro to the opposite side of the platform.

Announcer: "Clean hit! 2 Points!"

Akuro slowly rose to his feet and removed his cloak, the clothes underneath were slightly baggy. All that could be discerned was a baggy t-shirt with a rash guard underneath and slightly baggy pants. It was easy to tell that he was lean underneath the clothing, toned and fit.

"I guess we could play a little game, otherwise I'll get bored."

"I'm glad you're finally getting serious." Replied Kastro.

"Angel's Form…" Akuro's Nen formed in the shape of Angels wings on his back. Kastro took a minor step to the rear as Akuro makes his way across the arena. His next move propelled him right before Kastro, kicking to his mid-section, casting Kastro back at least twenty feet.

"If that's all you have, it won't be enough to…" He stops mid-sentence and spews up blood, falling to his knees, "But how? That kick was hardly enough to do this much damage!"

"Under normal circumstances, you would be right." Replied Akuro. Kastro shoots a look of hatred as if Akuro played him. "You only have yourself to blame here. Don't be anger with me."

Kastro moves forward and Akuro responds with a punch, it misses and is met with a fist across his face. "I'm tired of your games, you only have two minutes left. I would advise you to forfeit now."

"You may have surprised me, but your bluffs won't win you this fight!" Kastro hollers.

"Then perhaps you'll enjoy my next form, Heaven's Hall…" Akuro's Nen fills the whole room, even the crowd can feel how dense the energy is. "In Heaven's Hall, only Angels can move freely, leaving mere 'humans' stuck virtually in place."

Kastro could tell that Akuro wasn't lying. He tried to move but was exhausted trying to move only a couple of feet, it would be the last thing he would remember. Akuro would be able to propel himself across the ring over and over again, making critical hits. Slowly he would make small micro-cuts over the vital areas of Kastro's body, leaving a pool a blood.

Announcer: "TKO! Winner, Akuro!"

Akuro released his Nen, grabbed is cloak and slowly walked off stage. He probably used too much of his Nen…Heaven's Hall takes a lot of energy, he's body is weak and vision fading. He begins to walk to his room, the hallway seems longer than it actually was. In his head, he's cursing the fact he made that decision. All work and no play…as they say, and Akuro has not played in a very long time. Just short of his room his hair starts to stand on end, the familiar feeling of bloodlust starts to creep again. The source was standing behind him, he was sure this time. Slowly, wide-eyed, he met his gaze.

"My, my, that was quite a performance…" A tall slim man stood there, his piercing yellow eyes.

"If you want to call it that." Akuro was able to mutter.

"I was very entertained, how would like your next match to be against…me?" He brings his face within inches of Akuro's.

"As long as it's not boring, I don't see why not. What's your name?"

"I'm looking forward to our match…My name is Hisoka."

And it was decided that in one week, Akuro and Hisoka would meet in Heaven's Arena. In the meantime they parted ways, preparing for the upcoming match.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter Three

The sun creeped thru the bedroom's curtains leaving a singular line of light across Akuro's face. Slowly, his eyes opened, blurry, but able to make out the room. In one corner sat a table with a lap with some stationary on it. Across the way was the bathroom: tile floors, latest shower system, and a cozy bathtub lined toiletries. Sluggishly, he began to sit up, his body still hurting from the fight. A low grumble came from his stomach,

"Time to eat, I suppose, but I don't know what I want to eat…" He drifts off in thought. Akuro removes his nightwear and showers, he wouldn't mind to bathe but now he's almost sick from not eating. Sporting his baggy clothing, face shield, and cloak, he makes his way down the corridor to the elevator. As he waits, there is a scuffle in the distance, a person runs passed him but is then caught by a man. Akuro recognizes the man as the one he ran into his first day at Heaven's Arena. The person in his grasps was a small boy…with white hair and blue eyes.

"You should know not to sneak around where you don't belong kid!" The man sneered, "You might get in trouble, or even hurt!"

The boy just looked at him, unconcerned.

"Returned what you've stolen you little brat! My patience has run out!" The man winds up a punch but was unexpectedly unable to bring it forward. Looking behind him, he sees Akuro tugging back at his wrist. "This isn't any of your business! Let go!"

"Actually, I do find this to be my business. That child there is my little brother…would you be so kind to put him down?"

"Your brother? I doubt that!" The man goes to free himself and continued to swing at the child, but was once again stopped in mid-action. The boy's eye's narrowed. The sun passed by a cloud shown into the hallway, the man's shadow collapsed to the ground. The young boy lightly steps onto the ground, and nonchalantly started to walk away.

"I didn't need your help you know…" The boy stopped and turned back to Akuro.

"I wasn't implying you did, I just decided to get involved is all."

"As long as you know it…" The boy's eyes grew wide as his stomach growled in hunger, Akuro's responded with a slightly quieter grumble.

"How bout we get something to eat?" Akuro laughed.

"Why would I get something to eat with you?" He stammered, embarrassed.

"My treat, whatever you want." Replied Akuro. The boy thought for a moment, there was a restaurant down the block that had a dessert he really wanted, he glared back at Akuro. "No dirty tricks I promise. My name's Akuro." He bends over to shake the young boy's hand.

"My name's Killua…" He spoke, begrudgingly offering his hand.

The restaurant wasn't too far from the stadium, just a few blocks away. Killua was in a much better mood, his feet swinging freely as he scooped some delicious sweets into his mouth. The waiter came out with some hot tea and a dish of sliced steak, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Akuro pulled his hood forward and removed his face shield, taking a small bit from his plate. Killua glanced up from his plate, a rose blush imprinted upon his cheeks, looking across the table. The waiter returned with a small plate for Killua,

"But I didn't order…"

"I did." Akuro said in between bites, "Growing boys should eat healthy you know."

"Oh, right, I guess so." Killua pushes over his dessert and eats the meal.

After their meal they start to head back to Heaven's Arena. Killua explains that he came to test his abilities at the Arena, but is now bored. Akuro asks if he came here alone, Killua says yes, but he's now waiting on his brother to come pick him up. Apparently, his mother worries a lot about him. Killua changes the subject,

"What about you?"

"I was bored and needed some money, heard this was a good place to solve both problems."

"I suppose."

"When's your brother coming?"

"He'll be here tomorrow." Killua responded with discontent.

"I see, and do you have a place to stay in the mean time?"

"Oh…no, I don't. I quit the Arena, so..." Killua pondered for a moment.

"That's okay, why don't you stay in my room for tonight why you wait for your brother. There's plenty of room." Killua nodded in agreement.

Back at the room, Killua is letting his age show, jumping up and down on the bed. Akuro can't help but notice all his energy. Killua mentions that he watched one of Akuro's fights and was really impressed with his match against Kastro. He admitted that he snuck in to the upper floors to watch a few fights but was only able to see the one. When they ran into each other, that man falsely accused him of stealing. The sun started to set below the horizon, Killua showered and now is relaxing in the bath, steam filling the air. Akuro slips into the bathroom to leave Killua a towel and some fresh clothes.

"Ah, what are you doing?!" Killua hollers, splashing the water on the ground.

"Just giving you a change of clothes." Akuro laughes, looking away from the tub, "I'm not some kind of pervert y'know."

Killua blushes and sits back into the bath, the small wash cloth on his head falls into the hot water. He finishes his bath and gets ready for bed, Akuro readied a cup of hot milk. He explains that his older brother would give him hot milk to help him sleep. Killua takes a sip and almost immediately gets sleeply,

"Don't try anything funny," Killua warns, "My family is full of skilled killers." He finishes his glass.

"I'm not too concerned, so is mine…" Akuro's voice lowers, tucking Killua into the covers.

Chapter Four

Killua sleeps soundly through the night, snuggled into the sheets of the giant bed. Akuro, covers himself with a light sheet on the coach on the opposite side of the room. Still feeling exhausted but unable to sleep, he glances over at Killua thinking, _What a brave child to come here by himself. I wonder what his family is like, it doesn't seem like he's fond of them._ Sleep finally overcame him. A familiar dream crept across his mind of dark shadows and loud screams, his fingers twitch, his face grimaced. He could smell the dirt, sitting in a hole, hiding, scared. A dark figure appeared at the entrance, noticed the young child sitting there. He was like a demon, ready to pounce. Tears streamed down the child's face, he closed his eyes tightly. However, instead of feeling a sharp gutting pain, the child hears the gurgling noise of the 'demon' choking, he sees blood spewing from his neck, then collapsing on the ground. Another figure appears behind the lifeless body, eyes piercing through the darkness.

Akuro jerks awake with sweat down his face, breathing heavy and heart racing. He scanned the room transversely, ensuring there was no danger then fell back into the pillow. He wiped his forehead and took a sigh of relief. It's been many years since that day, yet it still haunts him. Akuro rolls from the couch onto the floor, the sheets descending with him. He ruffled himself free, stepping lighting on the carpet, barefooted. His shirt is slightly disheveled over his shorts, hair is messy and sticking up in the back. Peering through the curtain, Akuro can see that it's not yet dawn, the lights of the city reflecting in his eyes. He doesn't realize that Killua is awake, eyes gleaming over his shoulders watching him.

The cold water rushes over his head, lining down his jaw, watching it circle into the drain. Akuro turns off the water and dries his hair, knowing that he won't be able to sleep anymore. _At least it's close to morning, only missing a few hours of sleep_ he thinks to himself. He combs his hair and gets ready for the day, Killua is sleeping half out of the covers, snoring and with some drool. Akuro chuckled to himself as he pulled the curtains back. The room flooded with the morning light, instantly waking up Killua. Killua pulled the pillow over his face,

"It's too early!" He whines.

"Come on, up and 'adam. Breakfast will be here soon." Akuro leans over the bed. Killua can again see his face, those green eyes almost memorizing.

"Fine!" Killua rolls over and throws the pillow in Akuro's face, he pretends to be hit and falls to the ground. Killua brushes his teeth and changes, leaving his hair all tangled. Disapproving, Akuro takes a comb and begins to work out the knots. Before too long breakfast was there and both are eating.

"When's your next fight?" Killua asks.

"In a few days…"

"Excited?"

"I am. This guy scares me but I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Hm, well, good luck."

"Thank you."

Killua's phone rings and explains that his brother is here to pick him up. They finish up and head down to the main galley. There by the entrance is a tall slender man with long black hair. The young man thanks Akuro for looking after his little brother and they both say goodbye. As they walked away, Killua turns back and waves, Akuro returns the wave until they disappear from sight. There are only a few days to go before his next fight, this Hisoka person gave off a tremendous amount of aura, enough to reach to his bones. It's time to keep in mind the seriousness of this next fight.

The day of the fight has finally came, the wait felt shorter than a week. The spectators are starting to fill the arena, everyone is eager to watch. Hisoka is a veteran favorite, known for his confidence and remarkable skills. Akuro is a rookie favorite, but most bid against him as they think he is severely out matched. The tension builds, even backstage Akuro can feel the electricity. He begins to shake uncontrollability, his nervous has gotten him wide-eyed, his breath shallow and harsh. Akuro grabs either side of his hood, closing his eyes, controlling his breath. Hisoka was already out on stage, one hand on his hip and the other stroking back his hair.

Akuro was announced and he makes his way down the path to the stage, accompanied mostly by jeers. His feet make a solid stand in the ring, slowly bringing his gaze from Hisoka's feet to his face. Hisoka leisurely opens his eyes, the glare shot thru Akuro, freezing him in place.

Announcer: "Begin!"

The crowd roared with excitement and expectation, however, they slowly got quiet as neither fighter made a move. They all exchanged looks to one another, almost confused as to why nothing was happening yet. Hisoka seemed to stick his nose in the air as to look down on Akuro, sternly walking towards him. It only seemed like a blink before Hisoka was face-to-face with him, sweat notably dripping down Akuro's face.

"Well, that is quite disappointing…" Hisoka began, "I thought you would be worth a fight, but you seem petrified in place."

"Go to hell!" Akuro yelled while swinging a right hook. Before he could make contact to the outer most layer of Hisoka's clothes, a swift palm strike landed solid into Akuro's abdomen sending him to the other side of the ring. He was able to move to his hands and knees, coughing trying to catch his breath. Droplets of blood ejected onto the tile floor.

Announcer: "Critical Hit, Knockdown! Three Points!"

"So you do have some fight in you then?" Hisoka voice perked up. Akuro removed his cloak, stood to face Hisoka,

"Angel's Form"

"Oh my, that's very pret-" Hisoka's taunt was interrupted part way through. Akuro swiftly transverse the ring landing a solid punch, smashing Hisoka's face into the floor.

Announcer: "Clean Hit! Two Points!"

"How's that for a fight?" remarked Akuro, the crowd cheers uncontrollably. Hisoka gently wipes his face clean, with a smile on his face.

"Well, well." He laughs, "I'm so happy to see the game's still on."

"Don't mock me!"

"How 'bout this…?" Hisoka takes out a deck of cards and begins to shuffle, when he's done he shows the cards facing Akuro, "Pick any number card you see, keep it a secret."

"We're in the middle of a match!" Akuro exclaimed.

"Face cards are as follows: aces are 1, jacks are 11, queens are 12, and kings are 13." Hisoka continues, "Whatever your card number was, double it and add 3."

"Are…are you joking aright now?" Akuro felt puzzled, but noting that Hisoka looks like a jester, this all could be a distraction.

"Now, multiple that number by 5."

Akuro drops his guard slightly, as wanting to play, quickly thinks of a number. From memory he recalls seeing the Queen of Hearts…. _queens are 12…times 2, add 3 is…times 5 is 135._

"Now add 1 if it was clubs, 2 if diamonds, 3 if hearts, and 4 if spades…"

 _Hearts, add 3, gives 138._

"What number did you come up with?" Hisoka asks.

"138." Akuro replied.

"That means…" Hisoka paused, bundling up the cards and turning them into confetti, leaving only one card left in his hand. Slowly he turned the card over to reveal it, "That this is your card…" as if in slow motion, Akuro could faintly see a red queen. Just as he could make out the hearts on the card, he could feel multiple sharp and stinging cuts radiating over his body collapsing him to his knees.

Announcer: "Clean Hit! 2 Points!"

 _When…?! How?!_ Akuro tries to think of where he missed the attack.

"You don't seem quite able to see Nen? Or at least not very well."

"Why you…!" Akuro stands up and prepares another attack, flying straight towards Hisoka in a blind rage. Just as he moves, Akuro's baggy shirt slides from his body, shredded by Hisoka's attack, revealing his black rash guard: long sleeved, covering only down to his ribs, showing his mid-drift. Hisoka slightly dodges Akuro's punch but becomes frozen as Akuro's face shield clamors to the ground, leaving a distinct echo.

Hisoka seemed in a mild state of stock as Akuro's body continues forward. His eyes locked on Akuro's chest,

"Angel's Burst!" An explosion engulfs both fighters and the crowd waits for the smoke to settle. In time the smoke begins to settle: Akuro is standing over Hisoka, with legs on either side of him. Hisoka is sitting on the ground, one arm wrapped around Akuro's torso. For the first time, Akuro's face is visible to the public. Awes and gasps come from the crowd,

"I didn't expect this…" Hisoka whispers as he peers upwards from between Akuro's breasts, still holding tight. Akuro's face turned bright red, let out a scream and proceeded to kick Hisoka to the opposite side of the ring and glared back to the referee.

Announcer: "Clean Hit…Knockdown! 3 Points!" he stammered.

It was plain to see now, Akuro used her clothes in an attempt to disguise herself. No longer able to hide the truth, she cleaned her face and brushed her hair from her face. She winced slightly as she noticed scratch marks on her back, must have been from Hisoka's nails when she kicked him away. Hisoka stood back up, and started walking back towards his opponent,

"This is quite a surprise," Hisoka paused, "if it's any consolation, you have a very fit body." He smiled. Akuro was all but embarrassed by this point: _I've never had a man in my bosom before!_ She thought to herself. The crowd is still in disbelief and a hush mummer begins, each person questioning if anyone could tell that he was a she before this moment. Akuro's embarrassment grew,

"Why don't you all shut up!" She screams into the crowd, as if they had a right to judge her.

"Akuro. Akur…o. Aku…ro?" Hisoka mutters to himself, "Can't that be translated into 'Bad road' or 'bad path', or something?" Hisoka's gaze falls back to Akuro. "I think that's a very adequate statement for your time here…"

When Akuro awoke, she was in the infirmary. Slowly her vision came into focus only to see Hisoka staring back at her, she tensed up,

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He spoke.


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

Flowers of Red

Chapter Five

Akuro closed her eyes, thinking she must be hallucinating from the concussion. Slowly she opened one eye and surely enough Hisoka was indeed sitting there, his chin resting in his palm smiling back at her. She shrieked and slid off the medical table, crashing to the ground. Hisoka, peered over the table, nonchalantly ensuring she was okay. Akuro picks herself off the ground, frizzled and still in shock. Her clothes are all tattered from the fight, she tries to cover herself. He continues to look at her,

"So…that dinner?"

"Why would I go to dinner with you!" She yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Because I guessed your card." He so matter-of-factly stated.

"Seriously?" She was beside herself, staring back at Hisoka.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"What?"

"The card, Queen of Hearts, that was the card you picked?" He cocked his head to one side then sharply spoke, "Oh, how rude of me. You'll need to shower and everything! I'll just pick you up at your room? 215, correct?"

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to anything you psychopath!"

"Those wounds must hurt," Hisoka gently cupped her hand, she tried to pull away, "if you need any help tending to them just let me know." He took his leave but left behind his number.

Akuro was more confused than she ever had been before, clasping the note in her hand, frustrated, she briskly walked from the infirmary back to her room, against the nurse's recommendation. Once back to her room, she keeps the curtains drawn and the lights off. Those deep emerald eyes go blank as if not even focusing on the present, her fist repeatedly slams against the wall. In a fit of anger, Akuro destroys her room: tables overturned, chair legs ripped from the base, sheets scattered. A rouge furniture piece cracks the window which brings here back to center.

In the darkness of the room, Akuro can see the destruction of her room, glass everywhere, blood smeared all over the walls. She started crying, upset with her actions. She unwraps her wounds and takes a shower, the warm water is soothing on her fresh cuts. Unfortunately, the water doesn't do anything for the old ones. Scars of varying length and depth cover her back, some across her legs. Akuro turns the water off, slides open the curtain and re-bandages her wounds. She slides on her normal clothing: a semi-formal tunic, sleeveless, black in color, brought in at the waist, on either side is a slit that cuts up to her hips. Gently, she dips her toes into stockings, gliding up to mid-thigh. Akuro laces her high-heeled boots, and slips on her fingerless gloves.

She looked inquisitive into the broken mirror, trying to make a decision on her hair. Eventually she decides to wear her hair half up and half down, the longest length came slightly below the shoulders. The bandages are wrapped over Akuro's upper right arm and the lower left forearm, but figures not much can be done about it. She finds the room depressing now so she decides to go for a walk to let housekeeping clean up. The door quietly closes behind her, the distinct sound of heels against the floor echoes out, then the _click_ of the elevator button. The doors open and Akuro begins to step in when an unexpected hand keeps the doors open, then a sweet moist breath fall upon her cheek.

Akuro spins around, stepping backwards into the elevator, only to see Hisoka standing there. He doesn't look the same as before though, less conspicuous with his hair down and wearing a green tinted pants and jacket, a white undershirt; however, he did keep his star and teardrop marking as his face.

"I was afraid I was late, but it looks like I was right on time." Hisoka smiles.

"I still haven't agreed to anything." Akuro sneers, turning away.

"Well, that's a shame. I go all dressed up for nothing." He steps inside.

"I guess so."

For the rest of the ride down was in silence, except for Hisoka chewing gum and blowing bubbles. Each annoying _pop_ catches Akuro's attention and she begins to eye him up and down. His predominate cheek bones, lean figure, strong hands…she already knew he was a strong individual, cunning, confident. As Akuro was preoccupied in her assessment, she failed to notice Hisoka staring back at until she caught a glimpse of his golden, yellow eyes looking back at her. Hisoka begins to walk towards Akuro, pinning her against the wall,

"How about this…" Hisoka twirls a section of her hair, "spend 15 minutes with me. After that you can do whatever you want and I won't bother you anymore?"

"Fine, but not a minute more." Akuro stammered, a cold sweat starting to drip.

"That's wonderful news." Hisoka clasped her hand, softly kissing it, glaring up at her.

Akuro didn't know whether or not she was being held prisoner or if he was just messing with her. Either way, Hisoka lead her out the main doors, carefully holding her hand as not to bother her injuries. He took her to a causal restaurant about five minutes down the street. He's confidence was very noticeable as he did not try to rush the evening even though he only have ten more minutes to keep her interested. Akuro tries to act distant, sitting back into her chair, crossing her legs and arms. They both sit amidst the ambient noise of the restaurant, only speaking to make their order, which seemed pointless to Akuro since she planned to leave in the next few minutes.

Hisoka ordered a nice bottle of red wine, the waiter poured both of them a glass and kept the bottle chilled on ice. Hisoka was sitting back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, the glass of wine in one hand and the other resting on the arm rest. Akuro held the glass between both hands, gently sipping, staring over the rim. Not once has Hisoka shifted his gaze during dinner, no matter how many minutes passed by. By the fifteen minute mark the waiter was just bring out the appetizers,

"Your time is up, I'm leaving now." Akuro goes to stand up when something catches her eye, a commercial about a circus and dates they were preforming.

"You like the circus?" Asked Hisoka.

"Uh, yeah, but I've never been before." She sits back down for a moment watching.

"Let's go then, tonight." Hisoka takes a bit of his salad.

"They're not preforming tonight…" Akuro scowled, playing with her food, "and I have to leave soon."

"That's no problem, we can go now." Hisoka stands up and grabs ahold of Akuro.

"Didn't you hear what I said? They aren't performing tonight!"

"Just come with me." Hisoka dragged her out of the restaurant and down the street, far off in the distance he could see the Big Top of the circus. The waiter rushes out to stop them for failure to pay but was stopped when a Nen infused Joker card shot by and rooted itself in the door frame. When they reached the Big Top, it was quiet, the performers were probably resting or taking care of the animals, Hisoka explains.

Akuro was in amazement, the Big Top was impressive, even with no one there. On either side of the ring stood a tall post and a tight rope connecting them, on the level above the tight rope were the trapeze. Hisoka sat Akuro down on a bale and took off his jacket,

"Hold this for me?" He laid his jacket in her lap.

Quickly Hisoka scaled the pillar to its top, one of the trapeze bars was anchored there with a thin rope. Once there he projected his voice,

"My faire lady," he raised his hand and then bowed in a showmen's manner noted for the circus, "it would be a great honor to perform for you tonight! A special performance, and I, your diligent host!"

Akuro clutched Hisoka's jacket as he unbinds the rope of the trapeze, slighting bringing back the bar releasing his feet from the platform. Hisoka swings forward and lets go of bar, he does a backflip followed by twist into another flip. For a moment, it looks like Hisoka is just shy of reaching the next bar. Akuro shrieks and covers her eyes in fear, but then hears the faint tension of the rope. She peer through her fingers still half-expecting Hisoka to be lying dead on the ground. Looking back to the trapeze, she sees Hisoka on the back swing, she sighs with relief. He swings back and forth a few times before releasing straight up into the air, did a half flip and returned to the same bar.

Hisoka continued back and forth on the trapeze, he seemed weightless, flying from bar to bar, doing all kinds of tricks and flips, and near misses. Akuro felt like a child watching him, Hisoka dismounted and landed in the safety net below, bounced up just enough to stand and bow once more. A slow applause echoed,

"My, my, that was very impressive!" It was the Ring Master.

"Why thank you." Responded Hisoka, threading his fingers thru his hair.

"I'm afraid we are not open to the public yet, would you like to join us? You would be quite the act."

"My show days are over now, but thank you. I was only entertaining my date for the evening." Hisoka glances over at Akuro, her face turns bright red.

"I see, she's a lucky lady then." The Ring Master laughs. Both parties bid farewell.

Chapter Six

It was now late evening, Akuro goes on and on about Hisoka's performance and how amazing it was. She's never seen anything like that before. She explains that most of her time is working with little to no time to explore or try anything new. In fact, the only reason she was at Heaven's Arena is because her brother is in the area for work. Hisoka stops at an ice cream stand and asks Akuro what she would like,

"Hm, I'm not sure." She ponders the choices.

"Well, if you're having trouble deciding, try this one?"

"Bungee gum flavor ice cream…" She analyzes the picture.

"With confetti sprinkles." Hisoka smiles. "Bungee gum was my favorite treat growing up y'know."

"Really? I guess I'll try it then."

The couple finishes their ice cream, Hisoka notices that Akuro is more relaxed now. There's a soft glow about her, like the aura around the moon. He looks up and notices a steel cable running between two buildings and gets an idea,

"Akuro, follow me." Hisoka takes off down an alleyway.

"Wait up!" She hollers following suit.

They scale the fire escape until they reached the rooftop. Hisoka gently steps onto the steel cable and begins to walk backwards out over the alley. Akuro stood on the building's edge watching him,

"You said you don't get to try new things often, right?" He reached out his hand to her, "Why don't you try tight roping?"

"I don't have that kind of skill…" Akuro stammers, "I'll fall."

"No you won't, I'll be right here to catch you."

Akuro glances at Hisoka's outstretched hand and slowly reaches for it. He takes a small step backwards, hoaxing her onto the cable. She is able to take a few steps out before losing her balance, in a panic Akuro goes to clasp unto Hisoka's hand,

"Psych…" Hisoka takes a full step back as Akuro starts to fall completely. She manages to grab unto the cable and clings to it for dear life.

"You said you'd catch me!" She retorts, wrapping her legs around the cable.

"But you caught yourself." He chuckles.

"That's not the point!" Akuro opens her eyes to see Hisoka facing her, "How are you upside down…?"

"I'm using my Nen," Hisoka continued to stare at her, "can't you use yours?"

"Oh yeah, Angel's Form." Akuro's Nen took shape of angel wings, but modified them into a smaller form, "I can't technically fly, but they allow me to float for a small amount of time."

She balanced herself atop the cable, as did Hisoka lending out his hand once more. More skeptical this time, Akuro runs the distance between them and wraps her arms around his waist, releasing her Nen. He seemed taller in this moment, her nose buried in his chest, the faint aroma of cologne lingered. Hisoka drops his hand to her side and grazes her bare leg with his nails then with his palm stopping just short of her hip. Akuro tenses, gripping tightly around him, waiting for something more.

Hisoka fingers softly rested on her chin then begins to coerce her face upwards to meet his gaze, now gripping her jaw tightly. His eyes shoot thru her and his smile was spine-chilling, she could feel his aura like when they fought, that creeping bloodlust. Akuro sensing the danger attempts to pull away but Hisoka won't allow her to. Akuro's heart begins to race and a lump forms in her throat. The adrenalin is causes her eyes to shift back and forth like a seizure, doubling her vision.

"See, you're doing so well, I knew you would." He brings his lips to her face, "Though, I can't help but feel that you're keeping something from me, something exciting…" Now pressing his lips against hers. When Hisoka pulls away, Akuro's face becomes expressionless. He commences to walk her back to the roof, fearing his might have broken her.

"It was only a joke, dear." Hisoka lets her go and becomes eye level with her, "I didn't mean to scare you so much." His smile still just as chilling.

"Brother is upset with you…" She mummers.

"Brother?" Suddenly there came a strong aura which encompassed the whole rooftop, Akuro fell to her knees wrapping her arms over her shoulders. Hisoka sluggishly turned around to the source, there on the opposite roof stood a man. From his looks, he couldn't be much younger than him, medium length black hair. The man stalks across the steel cable, the aura getting denser with each step. He stops just short of Hisoka and everything becomes still.

"I believe you have something of mine." The man spoke bluntly, gazing around to Akuro.

Hisoka steps to the side to allow the man to pass. He sees that the man is sporting a long trench coat with an inverted cross on it. The man whispers to Akuro,

"But I don't want to go yet." She persisted, still expressionless.

"We've gathered all your things, it's time to go now."

"Okay Aniki-sama." Akuro rises to her feet and follows her brother back across the cable effortlessly.

"Can I get your name? After all, I was so kind to entertain your little sister this evening." Provoked Hisoka. In a blink of the eye, Hisoka was pinned against the wall barely able to fend off a knife from his throat.

"I saw what you did to my sister, consider this your only warning." The knife skirted Hisoka's neck and rooted into the wall. The tip must have been poisoned as it was morning when he came to. The sun was ungodly bright that morning, but thru the rays of sun, Hisoka could see that 'Aniki-sama' left his knife behind, protruding from the wall. He strokes the fresh wound on his neck in excitement.

 _He will be mine!_


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

Flowers of Red

Chapter Seven

The room was dark, shattered pieces of light entered thru the skylight. Faint sounds of dripping water echoed in the background. Akuro rested her head on Aniki-sama's lap, he, in turn, played and twirled her hair, intermittingly stroking her head. Four other figures are scattered admits the darkness, a tall muscular man (Uvogin), a thinner man with a sword (Nobunaga), a short man in a long dark outfit (Feitan), and another in a green jump suit (Phinks).

"He always spoils her." Huffed Uvo.

"Yeah, he does." Added Nobunaga with a smile.

"He's the Boss, he can do whatever he wants." Spoke Phinks.

"Did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun, Aniki-sama." Akuro looks up at him warmheartedly, "I had ice cream."

"I don't know why you insist on calling me that."

"I've always called you that." She pouts.

"Yes, that's true. Did you like your ice cream?"

"Uhm-mm!" She moves to sit on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, inches away from his face, "But there was something I liked more."

"We don't have time for side ventures right now, it's time to work."

"If I must." Akuro rocks backwards, spinning to her feet.

There was a pathway leading to the back of the building, most of it was dilapidated but the support beams where still in place. Akuro scuffle her feet, kicking debris along the way until she came upon a door. Phinks opened the door for her, the light in the room was blinding. When her vision focused, she could see Feitan standing next to a man in a chair. The man has a bag over his head and his limbs tied to the chair, otherwise he is in good health. Feitan looks at her,

"It's your turn, remember what I showed –"

"Gates of Hell…" Whispered Akuro.

"I don't know why you're in a foul mood…" Feitan swiftly exited taking Phinks with him. Less than five minutes later, Akuro returns to the group with bloody sheets of paper. She throws down the stack, scribbled with writing,

"It was too much to remember, so I just wrote it instead."

"That will do." Replied Chrollo.

"Why are you so upset?" Asked Feitan, seeing Akuro still sulking.

"I wanted to play more…"

"That's your own fault." Replied Feitan.

"Not him…" She sighed, "MY toy. I want him back."

"Oh, that. I've been meaning to ask, why did you hold back?"

"I wanted to lure him further away, so I could have more fun. So close…" Akuro rolls over on her side.

"Can't do anything about that now, but we can still have fun elsewhere?" Feitan sits next to her.

"I suppose so…" She spins back around hugging Feitan, pressing her chest to his back, he blushes slightly.

Chapter Eight

Akuro often finds the tasks from the Troupe boring and dreads doing them. Feitan has, more or less, taken her under his wing. He taught her how to torture and most of her fighting techniques, however, on occasion she has scared him with her tactics. After a bloodbath, her mood is full of excitement and lustful intentions. On this particular task, Akuro and Feitan quickly gained the information they need and pursued a bit of fun in their spare time. Bodies laid upon the floor and blood dripped down her face.

"Having fun now?" Asked Feitan as he wiped the side of his face.

"It will due for now, I guess…" Akuro trailed off, leaning into Feitan. She pulled down his clothing to expose his face. Her soft, warm tongue slides against his cheek, cleaning the dried blood there. The copper taste was appealing to her. Feitan is careful not to touch her, going out of his way to keep his hands at his side or behind him. Their lips barely inches apart, the warm moist heat against the cold air. A subtle "doki-doki" froze the moment….

"We done?" Interrupted Phinks, Feitan retreated tripping over debris. "Oops…my bad." Phinks grinned.

The group returned back to the hideout and reported the information they gathered. Chrollo asks if there was any issues during their mission, Feitan answers with a calm "None", and proceeded down the hall with Phinks.

"You know it isn't her fault." Said Phinks.

"I'm aware…" Feitan swifts his gaze away, "It's why the Boss looks after her the way he does."

"Yeah, poor girl. All that pain, until the Boss found her."

It was years ago, maybe five? Akuro was held captive by a gang on the outskirts of Meteor City, she was severely abused by them since she was a child. It wore on her mental state more and more each year. One day the abuse reach its worst, and she was completely fractured. In a trash heap, she spotted a sliver scalpel. Her shaking, bloody hand gripped around the shaft of the scalpel as her abuser snatched her about her hair. Akuro spun around and jabbed the blade deep into his neck, blood gushed out in waves in rhythm with is heartbeat, until he collapsed on the ground.

As Akuro fled the hideout, she was able to take out a few more gang members before she was cornered by the gang leader. In a few swift blows, she suffered a broken leg, three broken ribs, and damage to her eyesight. Akuro laid on the ground, blood slowly filling her lungs, the silhouette stood before her. The next face she saw was that of Chrollo, he sat over her until she healed. When she asked why he helped her, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

Still weary from her wounds, Chrollo was going to leave her, in a panic she sprung to her feet and clinched his leg, begging him not to leave her. Akuro had nothing to return to, she vowed her undying loyalty for whatever he would need or want. At first, Chrollo had no use for her, but she made a deal that if she could change his mind in one year he would let her stay. Long story short, Akuro became a member of the Phantom Troupe, she also views Chrollo as her big brother (Aniki-sama) for all he did for her. What made her special was that due to the previous abuse, her fractured mind gave her a unique set of abilities. Unfortunately, it also caused her to be unstable and gave her a load of behavioral issues.

It wasn't hard for her macabre personality to show which caught Feitan's eye. Over the years he showed her various torture techniques and further developed her fighting style. When she enjoys herself too much, she has a tendency to become intimate, like a mischievous she-devil. At times Chrollo would make sure she doesn't get too carried away as it could make incite her to do severe damage.


	5. intermittence 1

Intermittence 1

Sorry folks for the long delay in the next chapters, just been very busy as of late. So to pass the time, you can ask any questions that are on your mind about what has been written so far. I will respond as quickly as possible.

I hope to have the next few chapters up by the weekend, thanks for your patience :)


	6. Chapter 9 and 10

Chapter Nine

Even after months of meeting Hisoka, Akuro still couldn't forget him. What was it specifically? His confidence…his eyes…his evil smile? Maybe it was because she couldn't read him…maybe it was something else? When these thoughts would first come up, they were nothing but a slight annoyance; however, now they have been festering and boiling over into rage. Day after day, week after week, month after month, Akuro tried to search for him, even asking Shalnark for help. It was a crisp Spring morning when she finally got her answer. Hisoka filed to take the Hunter Exam!

"What's the Hunter Exam?" Akuro asked.

"It's a special exam that people take to become Hunters. If they pass they get a Hunter's License which would give them certain privileges."

"I see, how does someone register for this exam?"

"There's a link here for the form…let's see…yeah, so fill this out and submit it. Then go to the rally point and go from there. The word is that you really have to be able to think outside the box, and being strong enough to pass. It's quite rigorous."

"Okay then…"

Akuro made her way to the starting location of the Hunter Exam, she scans out amongst the crowd but doesn't see Hisoka at all. A large portion of people are getting on the bus to travel to the next site, _what morons_ , she thinks. Everything is a trail during the Exam, they aren't going to have obvious transportation like that. She only has until sundown to make it to the rally point, the path was full of puzzles and riddles, but Akuro finally makes it to the official start of the Hunter Exam.

The room was crowded with a few hundred applicants with only an hour left. Akuro walked the room, hoping to get a glimpse of her favorite sparring partner. She ducked and weaved through the crowd, the ominous blood lust weighed on her shoulders. The crowd shot glaring remarks as she was the only female present then she noticed a shadow engulfing her. There is a flash of blue, she quickly goes on the defensive.

"Woah, there, no reason to get uptight!" The man exclaimed, "I was just getting a closer look."

"And who are you, exactly?" Akuro's eye narrowed.

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Togari, I am this year's Examiner." He smirked.

"I see…nice to meet you." She goes to stretch out her hand, but he cuts her off by moving face to face.

"You should let down your hood and stop hiding that beautiful face."

Akuro begrudgingly did as he asked, noticing the group of men in the distance glaring at her. Their gaze did not go unnoticed by Togari, he shot a look back at them and the group slowly disbursed. Togari stands erect, delivering a small cough into his hand while placing the other hand on his hip.

"You should be careful during the Hunter Exam, rookies often don't come back a second time." He warns.

"I shall heed your warning, thank you." Akuro takes her leave.

As time passes, one or two people would arrive to the gathering point, the clock echoes with each _tick_. Akuro is still attempting to find Hisoka, it's starting to feel like a lost cause, maybe he changed his mind, she thinks to herself. Akuro goes to take a seat, and exhaustingly scans the room, every person that enters the room, every moment going slowly. There comes a audible hum floating on the mummer of the crowd, her ears perk up. Akuro moves from her seat and follows the sound, she ducks and dodges around people, the sounds becomes discernable. It's the shuffling of cards!

Akuro begins to run, it has to be Hisoka, who else would be shuffling cards at the Hunter Exam? She begins to run and finally breaks through the crowd, there in the small clearing, sat Hisoka.

 _FOUND YOU!_

Chapter Ten

Hisoka's long fingers gripped either card to form a triangle, delicately placing them in a pyramid. The precision was impeccable, completely flawless. He seemed so focused, that nothing else existed in this moment. So much so that Akuro didn't want to bother him, just yet. Akuro's bloodlust started to boil, her excitement almost getting the better of her. Hisoka's eyes shifted sternly in Akuro's direction,

"Time's up!" Togari shouts, standing on a platform so everyone can see him, "I commend you all on your efforts so far and personally welcome you to the 286th Hunter Exam!"

The crowd roared in excitement. Hisoka looks up as if coming out of a daze to address Togari's announcement. Akuro gets pushed back into the crowd and was engulfed by them. She brought up her hood, casting a light shadow over her eyes. Akuro thought that if Hisoka didn't see her before, she could get the upper hand. Everyone was now following Togari to the first part of the exam. A short distance away, there was a river. Togari Speaks,

"This is the Sun-Shadow River, The first part of the exam. I'll lead you to part two, try and keep up." He smirked and dove into the water.

Akuro put her clothes into her bad and strapped it close to her body revealing boy-shorts underwear and an athletic sports bra. Some of the men paused to view her well sculpted body, others in awe of her scars. Akuro dove into the crisp cool water, for a brief moment the world stood still. The river was much deeper than expected, the aquatic life was in abundance. The surface impacts of the other examinees brought Akuro to the present. She resurfaced, caught her breath, and began to follow the crowd down the waterway.

For a moment, it seemed like an easy swim until Akuro heard screams coming from behind her. She slowed down and looked to the rear only to see a giant fish eating the other contestants. She was stunned by the sight, so unexpected. She regained her focus when the giant fish started to come towards her. Without a second thought, she sped ahead of 10 other people and finished 50th place coming to the next checkpoint. Only about half the contestants made it to the checkpoint. Some were eaten, others just exhausted. A few more drowned, and a couple swept away by the current.

Akuro scanned the area and saw Hisoka drying his clothes. She was taken aback by his body, toned, perfect muscular shape, the way the light reflected off of him…..Togari stepped in front of her view,

"I would like to personally congratulate you on making it passed the first level of the Hunter Exams."

"Thanks, I suppose…" she tries to dodge him. Togari sees the scars on her back,

"Those were some deep wounds I see," he traces down her back with his finger, "they must have hurt."

"It was a long time ago, I don't remember if they did or didn't." Akuro walks away and begins to put her clothes back on. From the corner of her eye she sees Hisoka looking at her. He seems to have recognized her, almost a little shocked to see her there. His eyes narrow as he removes his clothes from the line and redresses himself.

Togari watches their exchange in curiosity, he turns away facing the contestants,

"Congratulations everyone, you have passed the first challenge of the Hunter's Exam! I will now take my leave. My associate will take over for the next part of the exam." A average built women appears from the woods. She is obviously a hunter.


End file.
